Talk:Leafpool
Concerns Current * After Sunset: We Need To Talk, I've honestly seen nothing to convince me that this is definite canon instead of just a flight of fancy by one of the authors. Can anyone put together some sourcing on it? If it's keep-able it needs to be turned into a summary, rather than discussing the play itself. * On Leafpool's page, it says the play was written by Vicky. But on After Sunset: We Need To Talk's page, it says it was written by Kate. * Needs Reference for Slender * Outcast and Code of the Clans sections could be expanded. * Needs some quotes that show her personality. * Crowfeather as her mate needs to be cited. * More information in the'' Ravenpaw's Path series. ''Heart of a Warrior section needs to be made * The tense of the article needs to be consistant. I've been editing it in past tense since it's not happening now. I am a seperate person from the one above hehe...I know this isn't quite the place to ask for a response or even post one, but can I put a possible but not 100% proved true family citation? Please reply on this for I am not an official member. I have made an edit(ment?) on Crowfeather's profile under Long Shadows just to let you know. Please reply (on this page =P) Or e-mail me at Softballsweetheart731@hotmail.com I expanded both Code of the Clans and Outcast, but feel free to edit. Crowfeather was already cited. Loveleaf 17:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a user, and I'm not sure I can ask this, but since Leafpool was a loner, and she got a picture and the name, shouldn't it say 'Past: Loner' in the 'Affiliations' part? You can reply here or email me on: leia.smith@yahoo.co.uk from Leena <3 *A lot of the article just needs to be rewritten for being generally unprofessional. 18:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) *Hey guys I need some help with editing her family section. It was thrown off because of the formerly part for mate:Crowfeather. I tried fixing it and everything was getting messed up. Anyone help? -BluestarLuvr Older * There are spoilers in the "Spoiler Free" introduction * Extended family needs to be removed from the template. * Section needs to be added under history for her extended family Tree and Members sections take care of that. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) * Family members need citations. Holly, Lion, and Jay I think that each of her children have different shares in names with StarClan or living cats. Lionheart is Lionblaze. Hollykit is Hollyleaf. Jayfeather is of course Crowfeather. They are cats Leafpool has seen in StarClan and the living world too. I just thought that I should share my thoughts... -- Honeyrose34 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No on Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, but the -feather part in Jayfeather is after his father. And Jayfeather and Lionblaze both have Ancient names; Jay's Wing and Lion's Roar. This belongs in the forums. -- 18:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, but no, her children are not named afer the cats in StarClan or living cats. 21:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I could'nt post my thought on Firestars page, so i'm posting it here; why is Firestars pic a tabby? Was he ever said as a tabby? Could someone please check for me? That would be great. Thanks! =B He's not a tabby, they messed up. If you've read cats of the clans you'd see they rarely get the picture right. Over half the illustrations in Cats of the Clans have erors in them, so I've noticed not a lot of the warriors pictures aren't accurate. Ginger cats are always tabby. Can't be just orange Cloudwish 02:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Only plain ginger! Sorry about this, but this is supposed to be on the forums, even though I don't know how to get there (LOL). Cloverfern! Talk to me! 08:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Leafpool need a queen image? She did have kits. Does she need a queen image? I know she never was technically a queen, but kittypets like Princess and loners like Minty from Ravenpaw's Trilogy have queen images although they don't live in a clan. Shouldn't Leafpool have a queen image? I don't think so. Because she never really took care of the kits. 23:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think she should, because she is a mother who gave birth. Which is what a queen is. ChelseaFCFuture winners of BPL 10/11! 00:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Was she actually seen as a queen? I just wanna know. :P 18:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, in Sunset, Brambleclaw said she was getting plump. But since she was a medicine cat no one asked her if she was expecting. So she was ''a queen, and (seen) as one. But Thunderclan thought she was getting fat from eating prey. Hahahaha! She didn't need someone else to tell her. moonstream98, 4:13 pm I think she should have one. ^^' Dawnwhisper 10:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) She was never a Queen. As in, Leafpool never held the rank. Thus, having given birth or not, she never was one. I don't know why various non-queens have images... But it's a discussion of consistency that might have to be had (IE: What exactly the Queen image should be used for). I personally think it's intended to reflect the rank, not having given birth, but it's something that you might wish to take to the Character Art Project for discussion. Establishing consistency is something we should do ASAP, to figure out if certain images need to be removed or if additional images need to be made. 12:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, Leafpool shouldn't have a Queen image but she should have a pregnant version because she 'did' have kits even though she never nursed them. 'Shinystar' It doesn't matter if she took care of them or not. '''SHE HAD KITS'. Gardeneve99 (don't have a siggie yet) It has been decided that Leafpool should not have a queen image, plus, as Kitsufox said, this is not the place to take this up. That place would be PCA. But it has been decided that she will not have a queen image. 01:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool really should have a queen image because face it or not, SHE HAD KITS! Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit were her kits. They came out of somewhere, you know!! Just thought I'd share my thoughts on a queen image It's already agreed that queens like Yellowfang and Leafpool do not receive this pictures. 02:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I really do agree with both sides. Because Leafpool did have kits, and bramblclaw notes on how plump she is, she SHOULD have a queen image. But she shouldn't because she didn't take care of her kits. I'm just saying that both sides are right. ~'' Friendly warrior fan'' Hmm...tough call. Leafpool was, as commented by Brambleclaw, getting a little plump, so it could be possible, but she didn't take care of her kits. Personally, I like Leafpool and all, but...plus, I'd like to shake her and yell, "WHY did you quit being a medicine cat?! Jayfeather can't do it alone, fluff-for-brains!" for being a regular warrior now. I say she does neeed a queen image. The def. of a queen is a female cat, but I heard somewhere that Erin used that def. for she-cats and used queens as " pregnant female cats that are nursing''' OR''' expecting kits." I think that she should have a queen image and, in the trivia, a breif discription saying she was only a queen from the time that Brambleclaw saw her until the birth of Holly, Lion, and Jay. The same goes for Yellowfang. Any agreers sign below A.S.A.P., please. Thank you for your support. 18:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Disagree. A charart is to show the cat's rank, not its appearance. Leafpool was never listed as a queen in the allegiances, and was never referred to as a queen. 18:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but thats because nobody knew of her unborn kits exept Squirrelflight. She was expecting, even though nobody knew. And, since Squirrelflight knew, she was, infact, a queen. 16:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) We have already a decision a long time ago, no need in arguing now. If you must, take it to PCA. 16:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) All right, fine. I was just wondering if she was ever considered a queen. *cough* yes *cough.* I will have a discussion with Bramble once PCA reopens. If you agree, I will have more support. If you don't, I'm no person to force. But I hope you do agree, since she was a queen. 19:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont think she should have a queen image, because, in the books, she was never mentioned as a queen, so it shouldnt have her queen image i was just thinking does yellowfang have a queen pic? I mean she had brokenstar and two other kits and even if a she-cat has never had any kits in the books they'll refer to them as "the helped the old queen". Silverthistle People, listen to me. Squirrelflight knew that Leafpool was expecting, and ''she was there when she had Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. ''Squirrelflight knew. That makes her a queen to Squirrelflight, no one else. Even if she wasn't ever referred to as one, Squirrelflight knew that her medicine cat sister, without a doubt, was a queen to her. Thank you, agreers. 14:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I dont think we need and image but i think we need to add queen to affiliations. -Boyikr (talk) 01:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok some jacked something up ok where Leapool's pic is at some JACKED up the family this is what it is: Kits:Jayfeather,Lionblaze. Father:Hollyleaf Mother:Firestar Siter: Sandstorm Squrrielflight *Bold-shows you whats wrong Spotteddapple 16:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Wow! I see it too. 16:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 17:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work Oblivion! ;) 18:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks :D But it wasn't that hard XP 19:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Should we take the loner pixel off cause she never really left Thunderclan? Quickheart 19:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- The only reason it's on there is because it was agreed on. And yes, she did leave ThunderClan. Remember in Twilight? She left, and was willing to keep going. That's what makes her a loner. 20:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) True I forgot about that. Quickheart Yeah I seen that too. Appleleaf 02:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hey whitestorm, when did we find out about firestars mom? since was it nutmeg, and has anybody cited it yet? 22:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC)silverthistle Unknown user, it was found out on the Warriors App that was released by HarperCollins. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 23:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) it was back so i fixed it "housten we have a problem with trollers" -Boyikr (talk) 01:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Leafpaw? In the book Twilight on page 169 she was called her apprentice name Leafpaw even though her name was Leafpool, so should this be on the Trivia?-- 20:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I added this in, but you can delete it, if the mistake was only in my book. 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry my library's copy has the same thing, meaning it is in many copies and should remain. Sorry, too lazy to sign in, Mintstarr 01:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) A quote I think this shows her personality "Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, ot to go on living?" Sunrise: page 310 Grizzlyclaw00 23:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 here is another quote.... And Crowfeather? He wants us to go away together. I want to be with him so much, but should I really leave the my clan for him? I thought Squirrelflight was Jayfeather,L ionblaze, and Hollyleaf's mother! So why does it say Leafpool is? : Casual discussions belong on the Off-wiki Forum, not article talk pages. 16:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : I'll just answer quickly. Remember how she ran off with Crowfeather in Twilight? Well, I suppose they mated, coz in Sunrise she was noted as 'plump' so she was already expecting kits then. Later, to keep her position as a medicine cat she gave the kits for Squirrelflight to raise. : Hope I helped, Leena <3 : That was a HUGE spoiler for me because i was new. the "Spoiler Alert' is not very notisable, do you think it is??? LillyStar 00:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :You can see the spoiler warning with the page scrolled all the way to the top, and you have to scroll down to see this spoiler. The warning is a completely different color from the rest of the article. I don't see how you wouldn't be able to notice it. -- 00:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :I was bussy reading the rest of the page,i just kind of missed it i think.LillyStar 01:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Isn't there like a spoiler warning on like every single page? The pink bar at the top? Shimmercloud 22:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Mate and Kits on Template.. On her template, why does it just say *Mother: Sandstorm *Father: Firestar *Sister: Squirrelflight Shouldn't someone fix it so it would say *Mate: Crowfeather *Mother: Sandstorm *Father: Firestar *Sister: Squirrelflight *Kits: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf Am I right about this? BreezeSky 17:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You are correct. I'll add it in. 17:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I heard people saying you weren't meant to list her kits as Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 05:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) it should be more like this: mate: Crowfeather (formorly and after that its good Hollyleaf Please DO NOT list Hollyleaf as living. I just had to revert an edit where someone claimed that Erin Hunter confirmed it. If you are going to say something is confirmed by Erin Hunter, list which Erin and where it was confirmed (personal blog, Facebook page, etc). -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 06:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Quote I found a really good quote which is: "It's true Crowfeather," she meowed,"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time." Gathering in Sunrise, page 306. I thought this was really deep and a good quote to put in the article. 22:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add it. If you need any help with the coding, see here. }} 01:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, Queen Image? Sorry to bother! But um, since the new rule about queens passed, will Leafpool have a queen image?Moonstream 20:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) It already has a queen image. 20:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) If she has a queen image, wouldn't it make sense to have queen on the chart? VioletwingFly away with me! 20:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) No, because she never actually held the rank of queen. She gave birth to kits, yes, but was never a queen in the Clan's eyes. 20:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The queen chararts are more of a "pregnant" charart, in any case. 20:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool caused cinderpelt to die! Think about this..Cinderpelt confronted leafpool having an affair with crowfeather and while they were fighting and stuff...Blah blah blah badger attack *cinderpelt dead* :This kind of discussion doesnt belong here. Go to the off-wiki forums, not here. 02:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :not realy its kinda true... and kinda not true statement Starclan gave cinderpelt a warning on when her death would acour so she could have stoped her death easily and also she knew about leafpool meeting crowfeather so... as i said kinda... kinda not true thank you for your time Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 16:22, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Description I found two more words that describe Leafpool's appearance. First of all, she was described as "small" in The Secrets of the Clans ''and described as "slender" in Sunset, page 285. Romance Girl 02:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl If you can find the page number for ''Secrets of the Clans then it'd be okay. 02:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The page in The Secret of the Clans ''is page 26. Romance Girl 01:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl She was mentioned as having a lithe body in Dawn (page 114) too. Should that be added? - }} 14:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ? Eh? When was she a loner??? Skyflight (siggie under construction) Forgot about when she ran away with Crowfeather '''Loner?' Quick question (and sorry if I shouldn't put this here), when was Leafpool a loner? I never thought she was....So, was she ever a Loner? 15:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) When she ran off with Crowfeather. 15:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) But, I don't remember her ACURALLY running away...She said her Clan needs her, since Cinderpelt died...So, I thought she didn't run off...Thanks. 15:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) She did. They were past WindClan territory or something before she went back. She was leaving the Clan until she decided to go back. 15:24, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) Thanks! Main Image She is currently a warrior, right? I was looking at this page not to long ago and the blue box with all the important facts had her pictured as a warrior, but now she's back as a medicine cat! 22:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Silverstar of WindClan That's because Vicky said after The Last Hope, she went back to being a medicine cat, so that's her current image. Canadia~ Sirius is hiding... 23:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Not anymore, unforturnatly. StarClan, why...Bush of Thunder (talk) 01:13, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Medicine Cat? When Leafpool returned to being a medicine cat after The Last Hope did she become a full medicine cat or a medicine cat apprentice? Or did Jayfeather become a medicine cat apprentice again? It would be really weird if Jayfeather was mentor of his own mother.--PumpkincatBearcat (talk) 23:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) She and Jayfeather serve side-by-side as full ThunderClan medicine cats. Disambugation Page There isn't a disambugation page between this page and Leafkit (TAQ). I tried to make one but there's already a page called Leafkit, which redirects to this page. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:32, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Theory: The True Death of Leafpool According to the preview of "Lost Stars", Leafpool,Ambermoon, and Millie appear to have died. So far, Leafpool's death is confirmed. How did she die? Was it a badger attack, the same fate that Cinderpelt had? Or was it perhaps that Bristlepaw secretly murdered her? I believe it's one of those two. My speculation for "The Broken Code" arc is that Bristlepaw may have a dark side. We may see more details in "Squirellflight's Hope", and perhaps the mystery would be solved. This is not the place for theories. This page is meant to help the article in question. 23:21, March 24, 2019 (UTC) I'd also like to mention that spoilers need to stay off the wiki until the book is officially released. We do not add information from the previews to already-existing articles like that. Kick it out Ravenpaw's path in "living" is not specific, when you press it, it asks you book or manga series.Bush of Thunder (talk) 01:10, April 21, 2019 (UTC) RIP Leafpool Was My Favorite Character I Was About To Be Scared When I Saw Her Dead XD